1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to seamless switching between graphics controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with a graphics controller. For example, FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows an example of a liquid crystal display (LCD) timing controller (Tcon) module.
Certain graphics controller platforms, such as the graphic controller on the Centrino 2 platform available from Intel, Inc., allow dynamic switching of graphics controllers between a discrete graphics processing unit (dGPU) and an integrated graphics processing unit (iGPU). These types of graphics platforms allow dynamic switching graphic controller between the dGPU and the iGPU to provide performance enhancements (e.g., when controlling graphics via the dGPU) or power saving (e.g., when controlling graphics via the iGPU and powering down the dGPU). The control mechanism for the switching may be triggered by a power source (such as an alternating current/direct current (AC/DC) source), or by activating a hot key or button on the information handling system.
One issue for graphics platforms which incorporate the ability to switch between the dGPU and the iGPU is that with certain of these platforms a blank (e.g., black) screen occurs (often for several seconds) on a display coupled to the controller when the graphic controllers are switching to from one type to another type.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for resolving the blank screen issue when switching between graphics controllers.